Colorado State Patrol
The Colorado State Patrol (originally known as the Colorado State Highway Courtesy Patrol), based in Lakewood, Colorado, is a division of the Colorado Department of Public Safety, and is one of the official state police agencies of Colorado, along with the Colorado Bureau of Investigation and several smaller state agencies. The Colorado State Patrol primarily enforces traffic laws on state highways and guards the state capitol and the governor of Colorado. History Founded in 1935 with only 44 men, it was one of only four law enforcement agencies serving in Colorado at the time. Since two-way radios weren't installed until 1949, officers usually received calls by visiting local gas stations. After dispatchers telephoned the station, the attendant would then place a red flag along the roadway, which would alert the officers to the call. The patrol was met with opposition from the public when it was formed, as well as from other law enforcement agencies, who thought the patrol would endanger their jurisdiction. Therefore, Colorado legislature carefully outlined the duties of the agency in the Patrol Act, which states that "it shall be their duty to promote safety, protect human life and preserve the highways of Colorado by the intelligent, courteous, and strict enforcement of the laws and regulation of this state relating to highways." This became the motto of the Colorado State Patrol. Weapons The patrol carried Smith & Wesson Model 4006 .40 S&W handguns until recently. By summer of 2008, the patrol completed it's transition to the Smith & Wesson M&P .40 which retired the 4006. The 4006 was in service for the last ten years. All Troopers are issued a shotgun and are given the option to carry a department owned or personally owned rifle, either a M-14 or a AR-15. All Troopers are issued a ASP baton and OC. Currently one metro Denver troop is in the pilot phase for the TASER. Goals and Mission of the CSP Strategic Goals *To provide a safe and secure environment on Colorado's highways. *To secure necessary resources to provide expected customer service. *To provde an environment for employees which is conducive to high quality service. *To maintain a highly trained, motivated, competent, work force providing professional service. *To provide high quality law enforcement service through sharing of resources to maximize taxpayer dollars. Mission *Enforce all the laws of the state of Colorado on approximately 8,483 miles (13,652 km) of state highways and more than 57,000 miles (92,000 km) of county roads. *Investigate and report traffic crashes occurring on public property. *Direct, control and regulate motor vehicle traffic on public roadways. *Inspect vehicles for safety-related equipment violations. *Inspect vehicles carrying livestock for brand inspection certificates. *Provide community education and administer safety programs to the public. *Regulate road closures for special events, inclement weather, or when necessary to prevent further injury or damage following an emergency. *Promulgate and enforce rules and regulations for commercial motor vehicles. *Operate a state-wide law enforcement telecommunications system. *Perform criminal interdiction on Colorado highways, focusing on the transport of illegal drugs. *Assist in state homeland security efforts. *Provide emergency assistance in the event of major disasters, civil protests, or when requested by local law enforcement. Rank Structure Commissioned Officers Non-Commissioned Officers Special Programs in current color scheme]] Alive at 25 A community program designed to impact the future of traffic safety, Alive at 25 focuses educational effort to youths between the ages of 14 and 25. Its emphasis is to identify and eliminate at-risk driving behavior. Seat Belt Survivor Program Since the CSP recognizes that seat belts are an important means of preventing injury or death in automobile accidents, this program exists to identify and recognize motorists who have survived a potentially fatal or serious-injury crash through the use of seat belts. Fallen Officers Since the establishment of the Colorado State Patrol, 24 officers have died in the line of duty. The Officer Down Memorial Page The most recent being Trooper Zachariah Templeton, who was struck by a vehicle on I-76 on October 11, 2007, while helping a man load plastic water conainters that had fallen off of his trailer. He died the next day. Another trooper, Trooper Scott Hinshaw was seriously injured. Trooper Hinshaw had just gotten off the phone with his wife and was looking forward to his anniversary that night. Trooper Templeton is survived by his young daughter. The most well-known death of a Colorado State Trooper is that of Trooper Jason Lee Manspeaker on January 23, 2001. Trooper Manspeaker was investigating a possible sighting of the 'Texas Seven' when he was involved in a fatal automobile accident. The 'Texas Seven' were responsible for the death of Officer Aubrey Wright Hawkins of the Irving, Texas Police Department Contact Information District 1 4600 Castleton Court Castle Rock CO 80109 Phone: (303) 688-3115 District 2 1019 Erie Avenue Pueblo CO 81001 Phone: (719) 288-2650 District 3 3939 Riverside Parkway #B Evans CO 80620 Phone: (970) 506-4988 District 4 554 Jurassic Court Fruita CO 81521 Phone: (970) 858-2250 District 5 20591 Highway 160 Durango CO 81301 Phone: (970) 385-1675 District 6 1096 McIntyre Street Golden CO 80401 Phone: (303) 273-1626 See also * List of law enforcement agencies in Colorado * State police * State patrol * Highway patrol * State of Colorado External links *Colorado State Patrol website